


Glasses

by Snap_pdf



Series: The Avengers Family [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Comic Clint Barton, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Glasses, Gruncle Bucky, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Has A Heart, fun bucky, fun clint, playful bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snap_pdf/pseuds/Snap_pdf
Summary: Staring at the screen for half of your life takes its toll.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> This headcanon is precious, leave me be.

“You need glasses,” The doctor told Tony again yet the man still couldn’t believe it. Tony Stark needed glasses. _Unbelievable_. “You stare too long at a screen and strain your eyes too long when you work that’s why you’re eyes aren’t exactly perfect.”

Tony stared at the floor. What would Banner say? Where _is_ Banner anyways? Tony missed him a lot more than he wanted to admit. He missed having someone his age freak out about scientific discoveries, his missed goofing around with the man, he missed how Bruce was always anxious around everyone but in the lab, Bruce was someone completely different. Someone relaxed, someone that Tony could throw a tool at him and the doctor could catch it without flinching and after he caught it he would freak out 3 seconds later because he _caught it with one hand_ !! And yeah, Peter was there. Peter lit up Tony’s everyday life, but sometimes, just _sometimes_ he wished he also had Dr. Bruce Banner with him. Tony, Bruce, and Peter would be an unstoppable force. 2 out of 3 of the ‘Science Nerds where on Earth, they just needed an actual Doctor with them.

The doctor in front of Tony explained Stark’s vision and how long the glasses will get to Tony and all those shenanigans.

Tony Stark with glasses?

He could just _hear_ the teasing and the jokes from the team.

 

-

 

“Goodmorning 4 eyes,” Sam joked as he patted Tony on the back. “You look just like an insect now!”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Nah, he looks more like Harry Potter!” Bucky came in, dressed appropriately with the Hogwarts house he was in. Tony had got circle glasses. They didn’t look exactly like Harry Potter, but they were similar enough that Bucky could compare the two. It’s not like he willingly chose it though. The doctor told him that his first pair would be free but if they were free or not Tony didn’t care (the guy was a billionaire after all), but he couldn’t choose them since they were… well _free_.

Tony made the mistake of telling Pepper about his glasses, which isn’t bad. Pepper was totally loving and amazing like the sweetheart she is, but the mistake he made was talking _over the phone_. Clint, being the freak he is, overheard of course and told everyone on the team. A week of teasing and now that Tony has gotten his “eye vision goggles” the teasing is just worse. It’s barely morning and he’s getting bullied. Great.

“I think they look nice,” Steve said pouring himself a cup of tea. The retired old man was drinking tea, which that has a lot more caffeine than coffee is so why is he always lecturing Tony about it?

“Thank you,” Tony put on his best smile.

“Stark can pull off almost anything,” Clint walked in with his pajamas and styling a bed head. “He can pull of anything except whatever is on his face.” The blonde poured in milk and then cereal, he did it just to annoy the team.

“Clint. Gross. Don’t do that,” Bucky took out eggs from the fridge and cracked them into a pan. “Cereal than milk. Not the other way around.”

“Whatever Granpa,” Clint took out his tongue and sat next to Stark on the kitchen island. “Has anyone told you that you look like Harry Potter?”

“Bucky has,” Stark spat out.

“Yes, I have!”

“No no no!” Sam huffed and threw himself on a couch behind Tony. “He looks like Austin Powers!”

Everyone started to laugh except Tony. Bucky laughed so hard he put a whole egg in the pan, shell and all.

“Are we comparing to who Tony looks like?” Vision asked as he walked in with ish human form that Tony wondered _how_ he got to look that good for a robot. Wanda walked in with him, she wore casual clothes that reminded Tony that she is just another millennial who just happens to have superpowers.

“You guessed it robot man,” Bucky patted Vis on his chest and served the eggs on a plate. “Here ya go Stevie.”

Steve took the plate and thanked his best friend then walked to the breakfast table to eat.

“So you make your boyfriend here food but not us?” Clint raised a brow. “Sammy and I are like your side hoes!”

“If anyone is a side hoe it’s Barnes!” Sam jumped out the couch just to correct Clint. They were changing the topic now. Good. That’s good. Tony drank his coffee in silence as the steam fogged up his glasses. Great.

“First of all, Steve and I aren’t dating. Secondly, making food for my best bud is the reason why we’re best buds. Lastly, Sam shut up we both know you’d be my side chick number #35, Velma here would be my #1 side chick,” Bucky winked at Stark and swirled around.

“Can I please erase both that terrible comment and that ugly wink from my mind please,” Tony groaned as Clint spat the milk out his nose beside him. The archer was shaking from a stupid joke made by the old man.

“Shut up Bucky. He doesn’t look like Velma” Wanda said. She sported a pretty floral dress with a white t-shirt underneath, very vintage like. The girl was wearing brighter colors nowadays, she was being more outgoing, being friendlier with the team. It made Tony proud that Wanda felt more comfortable around them now.

“Thank you!” Tony let out. “Someone else is with me!”

“He looks like Milhouse from the Simpsons,” Wanda smirked mischievously. Thanks for nothing.

“Who’s that?” Capsicle asked from his breakfast table.

“The yellow guy with blue hair and red glasses from the show we were watchin’ yesterday,” Bucky let out through snorts. Steve leaned back on his chair and studied Tony a bit. He tilted his head to the side and scanned Stark all seriously, it gave Tony the goosebumps. Finally, Steve started to laugh quietly.

“Yeah, yeah he does.”

Bucky started to laugh so hard he had to sit down. He was saying “I’m gonna piss all over the floor!” Over and over and Clint actually fell out of his chair and was shaking on the floor. Sam watched the two laugh their asses off and eventually he ran out the door yelling something about “I DRANK TOO MUCH WATER!” Vision let out a small laugh, Tony invented that guy! Vision shouldn’t be laughing! And Wanda. _Oh, Wanda_. That little witch! She was covering her face covering as she giggled like crazy murdered.

“Thanks a lot, guys! Really boosting my confidence here!” Tony huffed. He put his cup in the sink and started to walk out when Natasha came in. That was the perfect moment! Maybe she would save him from their bullying!

“Why did I just see Wilson run laughing so hard that he wet his pants?” Natasha asked ignoring the fact that Clint and Bucky were on the floor recovering from their laughing fit. She acted like they were like that everyday… well, they _do do that every day_ but... still.

“Wanda here said something funny,” Vision was making breakfast like the saint he was.

“And what was that?” Nat raised a brow taking a sip from Tony’s previously made coffee.

Tony huffed.

“Tony looks like Milhouse,” Vision informed. Natasha didn’t laugh, but she took a long sip from her coffee and squinted at Tony. She rested her hands on her hips finally put down her cup.

“No. He looks like Dwight.”

“OH MY GOD YES!” Bucky and Clint started to bawl and roll all over the floor. Sam’s loud laugh was heard from the bathroom and Steve hid his face in the pillows.

“Thanks,” Tony rolled his eyes and left the kitchen area with a small smile. They weren’t too wrong.

  
  


“Goodmorning Mr. Star- WOW!” Peter’s jaw hung open as he looked at his mentor with round glasses. “Looking good Mr.STARK!” Peter yelled out smiling wide.

Tony rolled his eyes and snorted. “Thank you, kid. You’re the first one to not tease me about it.”

Peter put his bag on the floor and took out his binders and folders. He was such a good kid, already at the tower and doing his homework.

“Yeah? Like who?” Peter asked shuffling through all the pages and finally getting started. He shuffled through his backpack again looking for something.

“Clint, Bucky, Sam, Natasha, Bucky, Wanda, Vision, Rogers, have I mentioned your grandpop?” Tony rolled his way over to Peter.

“Yes Mr. Stark,” Peter chuckled opening a box and taking something out. Tony couldn’t see what he was holding since the kid was angled in a way that Tony could barely peek. But when Peter turned to face Stark the kid wore thick-rimmed circle glasses like Tony.

“I just got them yesterday.”

  


Tony walked next to Peter out the lab, both of them styled with circle glasses. Peter had also gotten the same reason except Tony’s eyesight was worse since he neglected it for so long, and Peter got it better since the kid is always outside.

“Peter!” His gruncle came from nowhere. “You look better than this old man!” Bucky put his arm around Peter’s shoulder, the man was so much more protective and more loving with Peter nowadays.

“Excuse me?” Tony scoffed. “How _dare_ you?!”

Peter laughed.

“Thank you,” Peter smiled.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I have an avengers ask blog that follows this series go check it out and ask a question! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ask-avengers-  
>  Who should I write about next and what should it be about?


End file.
